ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lin
Lin is an adversary and main antagonist of her own arc in A-P Squad. She is her own matrix (similar to Eunice except she can actually change form) who was supposedly deactivated by its creator and sent off-world to stop her evil and rampaging habits. She is similar to Albedo in that she is the reverse of her counterpart. Appearance Lin so far wears a sort of human clothing. She wore a purple and black outfit, like Eunice, with holes on her fingerless gloves and heels with red hair. She now has black hair in the form of a ponytail and wears leggings with built in heels. Her costume is still red and black with a V being formed from red lines on the back to the front. Her appearance is that of a 16-year old girl. Her Omnitrix form is a triangular piece, with red instead of green. Biography Lin was created by accident due to its creator, an unknown scientist who wanted to mimic the creation of the Omnitrix to create a new "experiment" to test on the prisoners inside his labs. Unlike the Galvans, he used what he called a "Mal-Core" to create it. He needed DNA to seal the deal, so the scientist went away for tons of years to gather DNA. Once he completed it, he activated it and was surprised to see a replica of his race. It is currently unknown if the scientist was killed. Later, the device was stolen by scavengers who used it for their own purposes. They used it on Earth, releasing Lin, but like the scientist, they failed and were immediately taken out by Lin. She later disguised herself as a teenage girl and would find out about Ayden Matthews' Omnitrix when he was caught fighting a Necrofriggian. She was amazed to see that other Omnitrix and even then she wanted it for her own means to fuse her and the Omnitrix together, giving her more power. Eventually, she planned an attack to lure them out. She took on the Junior Plumbing Squad and managed to tank damage. When Ayden arrived, Lin revealed her origins and what she was, though this didn't matter. She turned into a Petrosapien and attacked him. Ayden held his own since Lin was holding back. He turned into Humungousaur and punched the Petrosapien. Surprisingly, she caught it in her Transylian form shocking him. She dealt a powerful punch to the face, which sent Humungousaur back. Lin used her full power, managing to deal a blow that knocked Mani and Tyler down. Ayden wondered what she wanted if she was just like the wire-watch. This time, Lin told him her motive and grinned as she used her Vulpimancer form to break his left arm (the arm the watch was on). This caused him to scream as the others stopped her. Realizing the Plumbers had arrived, she retreated. Lin had hidden in her secret base, a large factory she used to hide and plot her next plan. The Plumbers had been trying to follow her. Aliens Like Ayden, she has many aliens, but she seems to only use the ones mentioned below. *'Dream-Eater': Lin's upgraded form of a Cassiopeian 'Dream Eater'. Unlike the actual version, this one has a feminine form and is capable of generating a squishy yet sticky liquid which is used to put enemies into a sleep form. She is also capable of mentally controlling their dreams with ease, and an evolution. *'Hydrax': A Medusa-like form, this was scanned from an Anaconiax and is also used by Lin for the ability to fire powerful beams that turns her enemies into temporary stone. She also has a strangle hold, and an evolution. *'Zoom:' Lin's counteraction to Fasttrack, this is a Kineceleran form used by Lin to chase down her enemies. Here, Zoom is colored a red and grey color and has an unknown habit for always wearing her visor. Zoom has an evolution. *'Bloodhound': Bloodhouns is a Vulpimancer used by Lin for tracking. In this form, she is much stronger and has powerful senses. She admits to like her patience when hunting but can't stand the cold. This version has an evolution (despite the fact Ultimate Wildmutt exists). *'Sonix': Lin's DNA of a Sonorosian. In this form, she has powerful sonic abilities capable of stunning a Vaxsaurian. Despite the abilities, it's quite weak in physical combat. It has a powerful savage form. *'Frankenwife': Frankenwife is a Transylian and by far the most shocking. In this form, she can manipulate electricity with ease, but her thinking is much slower. Here, she has even stronger physical strength. She has an even more savage form. *'Volcanoid': The DNA of a Pyronite gave Lin the ability to turn into one. It also might have given her an even more furious temper and a savageness for burning things. It is capable of entering a sort of evolution. *'Apparition': Here, Lin can enter the form of an Ectonurite. She acts much more cruel and seems to be one for jump-scaring. She has the ability to phase and possess enemies, but oddly wields ghostly chains used to trap her enemies. This one has an evolution which resembles the Ectonurite without their skins (Z'Skayr). *'Typhoon': Typhoon is a Levianite used for aquatic hunting. They have powerful claws and can extend their size to at least 30 feet tall. Levianites have sharp teeth and a large fin going down their backs. They also have dark blue skin and enhanced strength. This version has an evolution. *'Giant-Terror': Giant-Terror is another of Lin's forms. Here, she has all the size and power she needs. Problem is she's too slow in this form and has a slowed reaction. Its savage form gives her more power, at the cost of losing energy quickly. *'Glaze': A Polarian (a polar bear), Glaze is a being known for its ice breath which crystallizes the area around it. It's also really strong and an animalistic enemy to NOT be dealt with. Its savage form is known for crushing things. *'Downgrade: '''Downgrade was another of the scientist's "pets". It could absorb the mass and abilities of any device and morph into it, except the colors. Lin got a hold of this form and was capable of doing so, though this form can't absorb organic beings. Its evolution lets it mix and match such things. *'Sharpface''': Sharpface is a Uganian, a sort of being that lived on Terradino. It was Lin's first form. In this form, Lin has incredibly sharp claws and a humanoid faith-based form. She seems to keep calling it "home" and its savage form has even sharper weapons. *Cannibal: Cannibal is a bat-like alien and a flyer capable of creating dangerous wind storms. It is also able to drain energies from humans and aliens though despite this, it's really weak and can only fly. It also likes lights. Its savage form makes it faster and stronger but also more blinded. *Vomit: A Gastropeian, Vomit can emit terrible smells and disgusting barf it secretes from its body. Unknowingly, this can also be used to drown and get rid of air for its enemies. It resembles a squid but it's savage form makes it even more hideous. *Rupture: Rupture is a large Cindolite that is around the size of an extended Humungousaur. It has incredible strength and speaks like a brute though Rupture is quite mean and powerful. It is also slower and is quite dull. Its savage form gives it a much bigger appearance and a use for even more dangerous weapons. *Electrobug: A Sparkomite, Electrobug is a small bug similar to Nanomech, but in reality capable of generating many jolts of electricity powerful enough to shock an enemy into submission. Electrobugs are dangerous capable of sending enough electricity into a brain to kill it. Its savage form makes it bigger but more disposable. *Laceration: A brutal fighter, Laceration comes from a similar family of Panuncian beings, though unlike them, it is indeed another alien. Being a Jagorite, Laceration has sharp teeth and claws and is quite skilled in speed, though it can only scare a few Vulpimancers when ready. Personality Lin will be one of the darkest and cruelest villains in the series. Due to her overwhelming power, she'll also be an incredibly hard challenge. Unlike other villains, Lin has no exact problem with killing and sees it as a mere means to get rid of something easily. She isn't an exact psychopath but is more a careless type at times. Otherwise, Lin's in fact smart. She knows just what she wants and how to get it. In her case, it's the Omnitrix and she'll torture any person on Earth just to lure Ayden Matthews to her. She is also skilled in using her aliens and actually will/can beat Ayden at times, though she hates losing to people below her. SHe will be in an alliance with Animo and use him to "fix" her Omnitrix. Lin can be rude and taunting to her enemies but mostly she can also be very malicious. She likes showing cruelty to everybody else. Notes *She is meant to be a true opposite to Ayden and will possibly be the darkest villain possible. *Lin has tried eating a Slimebiote. *Her aliens look more monstrous and deadlier. *She at least knows how to use her aliens but is also in fact stronger then Ayden. *She might be a member of a Negative 10-based group. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Characters Category:A-P Squad Category:Omnitrixes Category:Female Villains Category:MercilessOne